A Hermit's Hanged Man
by melody of elemia
Summary: Jin doesn't give Chidori the attention she seeks, so she turns to drawing. She never knew she would meet someone who would change her world. But was it for better or worse?


Relationships.

Tch.

Who needed them?

They were too much work and too much trouble.

"I'm leaving."

"Fine, go ahead."

Chidori walked out again for the, third… now fourth… time in two weeks. Why he even consented to a relationship was beyond him. They were brought up to have a distant trust with each other: to trust but not to become dependant. It was Takaya's suggestion, so Jin went along with it. But instead of improving relations between Jin and Chidori, it seemed to worsen.

The lolita girl wasn't one for attention, but when she poked around Jin to see if he would give any, he didn't. 'He might as well marry that stupid laptop of his' she would think on a constant basis. When she actually wanted to carry a conversation, his blue eyes never tore away from the screen and his fingers kept moving.

He was busy; he just needed time alone to get his work done. But the more Chidori bothered him, the more side tracked he became and it would delay his work. Once he would be done, he didn't mind giving her some sort of attention, but now wasn't the time! Jin heard the door slam and he looked up. A sigh escaped his lips and his fingers left the keyboard to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Ah… another fight?" Takaya walked in, looking out the door.

"Yeah. I don't get what her problem is." Jin stretched, reclining the back of the chair.

"It's all right to let her go?"

"Whatever. She'll come back."

The times he wanted to get close to her, Chidori would complain she needed space or didn't want to be touched. The timing would never sync up as to when they actually wanted to be around each other.

The older male walked out the room and Jin sighed again. Now he couldn't concentrate because she threw a tantrum. Fine. It was time for a break anyway. He headed to Port Island Station because that's where she always ran off two.

And sure enough there she was, sketch pad in hand, sitting on the concrete near a bench. Jin was about to approach her, but someone got there first. Just… who was that kid? From mere looks, he boy knew right off the bat that he didn't like this male. Jin wasn't the one for making a scene, so he stood off behind one of the pillars, looking to overhear their conversation.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, nothing. …My bad."

The guy in the tank top left. Huh. But then again, he expected no less of Chidori. Jin left the station to head to Iwatodai to pick up some things before heading back to their residence.

"Jin."

"What is it?"

He was sitting in front of his laptop when she arrived back at the apartment, but his hands were on the armrest of the chair. Chidori was almost surprised that he wasn't typing away again… almost.

"I met someone today."

"Yeah?"

"He spoke to me."

"And?"

She waited a long while before saying anything else.

"You are not jealous?"

Jin turned the chair to face his 'girlfriend' or whatever people were calling whatever they had.

"You told me this because you wanted to make me jealous? Get real Chidori. I think I got other important things to worry about than to be jealous of some guy you met." Although he didn't mention that he had actually see them together. Was he supposed to be jealous because Chidori blew off the male she was talking to?

So it didn't work. She thought it was a good tactic. Oh well, she walked away to sit on the couch near by. Sometimes she was frustrating to work with but Jin understood. He stood up from his chair and stopped behind the couch, resting a hand on her head. Chidori blinked and turned her head back to look at Jin. He never really knew what to say in situations like this, but the blush on his face was good enough. A small smile crept onto her lips. The male moved to sit next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Why were they arguing again?

Twelve days later, the same scenario happened again. The red head stormed out again and Jin pounded his hands against the desk.

"Damn it! What the hell is her problem?!"

"Now Jin…" Takaya always seemed to pop up after their arguments.

"Takaya, I'm trying to get work done so I can spend time with her afterwards and she comes bugging me before then. She's always doing this!"

"Chidori means well."

"I try to and she keeps doing things like—"

"Go after her."

A frustrated sigh came from his lips. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. He got up from his desk and walked out the door, again. Jin took up his same position, standing behind a pole in Port Island Station. Again, this male… whoever he was, approached Chidori again. What… was his motive?

Jin listened in as the male introduced himself and Chidori said nothing back. Heh, serves him right. She started to walk away but the male pursued her.

"I said, 'Wait'! You're hurt!"

"What is it with you!? Why don't you mind your own business!?"

"But you're bleeding for cryin' out loud!"

Bleeding? Chidori was a cutter? Jin didn't… know? But he was supposed to know things like this! But then again, it wasn't like the girl was going to come out and tell him. And even if she did cut herself, well, he knew her persona would heal her. But he couldn't help but be upset. When Jin turned back to Chidori and this… 'Junpei' character, he was… touching her? The hiding male bit the inside of his cheek. Why was he putting his hands on her and why was she allowing it?

"You need to go see a doctor. Want me to go with you?"

Just who the hell did he think he was? He didn't even know her and he—

"Chidori."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. You asked, right, Junpei?"

The male couldn't help but feel threatened by the situation. Just why was Chidori starting to get friendly with him?

"I'm almost done with the picture. I doubt you'll understand it, but if you want to see it, then you know where to find me."

That… was something reserved for him. Chidori only showed her drawings to him. He clenched his fist, almost not wanting to control his anger. So they would continue to keep meeting huh? Turing heel, Jin headed back to the apartment.

Chidori walked through the front door, closing it and locking it behind her. She moved to the basement. That's where Jin was. And sure enough, he was there, sitting on his desk, but this time, a notebook was there and he was writing with a pen (because he punched the screen of his laptop out of anger and had to go send it in for repairs).

"Jin."

"What is it?"

"I saw him again today."

Now. Now he could feel the jealousy creep in.

"I don't care."

"He wants to see the picture I drew."

"I just said I didn't care."

"Are you jealous?"

"Would you just shut up!?"

It wasn't often, if ever, that Jin would show his anger. He was the calm, cool, collected one of the group, always stopping Takaya from making rash decisions. But now he was finally lost it. Noticing this, he took a breath and calmed down.

"I'm busy."

"Hmph. So you are jealous."

Chidori felt a slight smirk come to get face. She had hoped that with Jin feeling this way, he would want to spend more time around her. Little did she know that it would do the opposite.

No argument ensued this time as she left the apartment to go draw again. The final touches of her drawing were the only thing left to add. Chidori made her way to the station once more, knowing that Junpei would be waiting there for her. He made some idle comments about her hand and how there was no scarring. She ignored it and asked him a question.

'Hey Junpei… What do you do to make yourself feel alive?"

"Uh, I dunno… Breathing, I guess." He laughed at the end of his statement. "You know, I never really thought about it before. How 'bout you Chidori? Is that why you draw?"

"Maybe… but most of these are just scribbles."

Jin found himself in the back alley of Port Island Station, finishing up a transaction. Leaving that location, he made his way up the stairs in order to see Junpei and Chidori again. She seemed to be talking about herself. Funny, she never really liked to do that. Not to mention that Chidori allowed the male to sit next to year. This whole situation smelled fishy and Jin couldn't bring himself to care anymore. As Jin went to walk away, not caring about Chidori and her stupid puppy love, he heard Junpei gloating.

"In the darkest hour, unknown to all but a few, the chosen one stands against the forces of evil! Our hero, Junpei, fights to protect the world from these terrifying monsters!"

Darkest hour? Unknown to few? Monsters? Jin chuckled. The Dark Hour. So this kid… Now his interest was piqued. He stayed back to listen.

"You fight during a time that no one knows about right?" Jin smirked. So Chidori was going to confirm it. "So then no one knows what you've been doing, either. That means you'll never receive any recognition. …I'm impressed. I didn't know you're that kind of guy."

"For real? You actually believe me?"

"Tell me more…"

"You really wanna know? Okay, but don't tell anyone, alright?"

And now he gave himself away. Talking about 'Persona' and the shadows. What a fool, he completely gave himself away but gave Jin valuable information.

"Are you the leader? Because it sounds like you're pretty strong."

"Y—yeah. I—I guess you can say that. I mean, without me, things would just fall apart. Someone's gotta be in charge after all. It's pretty tough being a leader."

"Heh, we'll see who's better," Jin said to himself in a cocky tone.

When Chidori returned home, Jin was pressed against the frame of the walkway.

"What is it?"

"You're going to prove something to me tomorrow night."

"I never consented to such a thing."

"If you don't, you can forget about us."

"Us?"

Oh right, their 'relationship'. Jin on some level was important to her, so for this to change, she knew it was going to become unfamiliar.

"What is it?"

"Kidnap the leader of SEES and bring him under Paulownia Mall. After all, you know him, right?"

"You've been following me?"

"Nope, just overheard one of your conversations on my way back."

"…"

"Tomorrow night. Don't… let me down."

The blue haired boy turned to walk away. It was stupid for him to trust her. He knew that, but he couldn't help but to want to. Stupid emotions.

To turn his view around on Chidori, she did was he told her and brought the leader of SEES as directed. Jin told her to tell him to call off the Full Moon missions. After all, they were interfering with Takaya's wishes.

"You want me to cancel the mission?" Junpei's shocked words were directed at Chidori. "You're not one of 'them' are you?"

"Quit wasting time."

When he refused to do so, she left the room to inform Jin of Junpei's position on the matter. But she wouldn't find him though. He walked into the room soon after Chidori left, standing behind Junpei.

"Don't turn around." Jin knew he didn't have to use words to demand what he wanted. His tone was good enough.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want you to understand something. Chidori is mine and you better not take her away from me. If you do, there's going to be hell to pay."

"W—What?

The next thing Junpei knew was that was hit, hard, on the back of his head, and his vision became blurry. He watched the figure (or was there five of them) walk out the room and shut the door behind them.

Damn, mission failed. And more so, Junpei wasn't the leader of SEES. Chidori, when being told the truth by Junpei, couldn't help feel a ping of hurt. He had… lied to her. For Jin, well it didn't matter. Chidori proved her trust to him (somewhat) and this male had lied to her. It was all the more reason how her not to involve himself with Junpei anymore. But what was worse was that the kidnapper had become the kidnapped.

Stupid girl.

Jin knew it was best to leave things alone now. Takaya's wish needed to be fulfilled and that's that was important to him. Chidori made some poor choices in and Jin's eyes and he sought no reason to believe in her. They were done as far as he was concerned.

"Jin."

"What is it, Takaya?"

"You know, Chidori is still of some use to us."

"Don't even, there's no point."

"Jin. Does it bother you?"

"…"

Was he supposed to come out and willingly admit that it did?

"Pain comes and goes. Do not rest on your heartache Jin. Cast it aside for we are met for something greater, far greater."

"Takaya."

He was right. Of course, Takaya was right. Jin nodded and continued to browse the internet. They had plans, big plans for the months to come.

But their plans seemed to be cut short when Jin and Takaya would only fight SEES to commit suicide at the end

"I rather die than surrender to you. Take a good look! This is how we live!"

Chidori spent her time in the hospital, seemingly not phased by the death and Jin and Takaya. Before, Jin was the only one who seemed to understand her. And now Junpei had replaced Jin. It bothered her slightly, but she knew Jin didn't want her anymore, so there was nothing left, especially not now. She had lost Jin. It hurt more than she expected it to. But the pain wasn't coming from the loss of Jin. It was coming from Junpei.

"This is too painful. It used to be fun when you came to visit… But… it's different now."

"Huh!?"

"It hurts inside… I can't breathe… I… I can't take this anymore!"

"Wh—Whaddya mean!? I don't understand! I Did I do something wrong? Tell me what it is!"

"Junpei… Don't come here anymore!"

Chidori realized while the death of Jin didn't phase her, becoming close to Junpei and abandoning Jin did. Junpei… he did the things that Jin rarely did if he ever did at all. He talked to her, showed compassion. These were things that Jin never attempted to show.

She was falling in love with him.

Everyday she drew until she questioned herself on one Saturday night. This picture was different from all the rest. But why? But then the lights suddenly went out and there was glass shattering and a fire alarm. Expecting one of the nurses to come into the room, she turned her attention to the door. But who showed up wasn't any of the staff.

"It has been a while."

"That voice…" A familiar voice broke through the panic in the hospital.

Jin and Takaya entered the room. The younger male laid eyes on Chidori only to look away.

"I'm glad to see you once again..." Those words didn't come from the blue haired boy. "Jin, the instruments, if you would."

The male placed his suit on the bed and pulled Chidori's belongings: her axe and Evoker. Once he was done, he locked the suitcase and returned to Takaya's side.

"I trust you do not need to be restrained."

"Takaya…"

"Surely you understand… There is nowhere for you to go… You must come with us."

Takaya had a point. SEES only took her away and the only home she ever had been with Strega; Jin and Takaya. At least… that was 'somewhere'.

"…Death is not to be feared. You need only fear—"

"Yes, I know."

"…Excellent."

Once the two males left the room, Chidori changed into her regular clothes. Finally, she was out of those hospital clothes and for good. She left her sketchbook on the bed and looked down at its yellowish cover.

"It's all his fault... Since the day I've met him, I've experienced nothing but pain… And I've become afraid of dying…"

"Hey, hurry up Chidori." It was Jin who finally spoke to her, standing in the hallway looking in. They didn't have much time to make their get away. And she followed him out the door and back to their home.

Finally when she returned, the first person she wanted to speak to was Jin.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"It's already too late for that."

"But I—"

"One more chance. That's all I'm giving you."

"I—I understand."

She wanted to turn this all around. She wanted it go to back to how it was before. Detached. Somehow, she liked that and Jin gave it to her. Being with Junpei was too painful when Jin brought her no pain.

Jin's final test: prove your trust to us and fight them. She knew in order to capture Jin's trust (which wasn't a great lot) she would have to do this.

"…Long time no see." The girl had taken over Fuuka's persona to contact SEES.

"Chidori?!" Junpei was shocked to hear her voice after all this time.

"I can't stand the sight of you all anymore… So I've decided to do something about it. Come to me..."

Of course, Junpei rushed to the scene first, trying to find some answers. Things were different with Chidori. He was happy with her, but why all of a sudden the change? Did it have to do something with that message he got from the male voice from when he was kidnapped?

"Chidori! What's going on?! Why are you doing this!?"

"….."

"It doesn't make any sense. I mean, I know I'm not that smart, and I've done a lot of stupid stuff… But we shouldn't be fighting like this!"

It didn't matter what he had to say. She attacked him. Didn't she tell him to stay away once before? He barely even dodged the attack.

"Whoa!"

"Tch." She was going to have to do this. To prove to herself and to Jin that she was back to the old her.

"Chidori…! Why!?"

Akihiko and Fuuka both wanted Junpei to step away from Chidori. No, he couldn't. He didn't want to abandon her. Not… like how Jin did. Even if it had to fight her here and now, he was going to prove it to her. He was going to prove how much he cared for her. But Chidori wanted him to leave her alone. She didn't understand it! Why had this male who she had never met before become so attached to her!?

When she had fallen, he was the first one to rush to her side.

"Chidori!"

"I told you… Don't touch me…"

"Chidori please… Tell me why you're doing this…"

"What I fear most isn't death. What I fear most is… attachment. Once I become attached to something, I fear that I will lose it. That's why we only live for the moment. But you… you brought me pain… Pain that I didn't want… Pain that I never asked for…"

"Huh?"

"When I'm with you Junpei, I fear everything… I fear loss… I fear death… I fear that my time with you will end… That's why I…"

So it was really true then. Takaya looked over at Jin. The male was clenching his fist, turning away from the scene. So Chidori loved Junpei and not him. Not that he was expecting it, but kids like them… they were the same. They didn't have long to live and well, it would be better than to die together than to leave the other alone. Jin gave Chidori space. She never wanted to be bothered when she was drawing, so he left her alone. When she watched TV, she wanted to do it alone. So of course it was only natural for the hacker to not talk or even become intimate with her. He had lost this fight and it upset him.

"Jin."

"I don't care. Do what you have to Takaya."

"Very well."

The two walked out of their hiding spot. Jin couldn't hide from this anymore and neither could Chidori. She kept her back turned to Jin, as if it was a sign of her betrayal and her ending their relationship. They finally broke even all these months.

"Chidori… I see it is too late. You've been poisoned by them…"

"What the hell does that mean, you friggin' ghost!?" Junpei yelled at Takaya, not leaving Chidori's side.

"I am no ghost," he said with a hint laughter to his voice, "Fate permitted me to live, even though I wasn't attached to life. You might say I was… chosen."

"You bastard. I've made up my mind! I won't let you do this to her anymore! I'll protect Chidori with my life!" She had heard that but made no movement. "Chidori, don't stay with them! Come with me!"

Takaya laughed, raising his gun and firing it at Junpei. The large crack resounded in the still sky. Now, Chidori had lost everything. Takaya, Medea, Jin, and now Junpei. But now, she couldn't let it end like this.

"Jun…pei…"

She didn't get to tell him everything. But now, she had one final chance. Just one.

"I'm so happy you're awake," Chidori told Junpei as he lay in the hospital bed.

"Chidori… Huh…? I— I thought I was…"

"I… I was wrong. I was scared… and I blamed you for my heartache. I never felt that way before I met you, Junpei… And for the first time in my life, I… I realized what I wanted…"

"And, what is that?"

"I… I want to be with you, Junpei. Forever."

"I, um, I…" Sure it was a sudden confession (and the first one he probably ever got) but this wasn't some dream, right? "I want to be with you, too…"

"But, it could never last…" Yeah, there was the dream breaker. "I'm different from you. Since the moment I gained my power, I've known the day I was going to die."

"What!?"

"Knowing that scared me… because I had never really thought about dying… And it made me realize that I wouldn't be with you anymore…"

"Chidori…"

"That's why this is how it should be… You can't die here, Junpei."

"Die?" That's right. He was shot and…

"It worked," Chidori whispered as Junepi sat up.

"Chidori!"

"I can hear the life pulsing through you…"

"Huh…?"

"Now I will live inside you, and we'll be together… forever."

"Wh— What are you saying…!? Chidori… Chidori!"

"I'll protect you, Junpei… always…"

"I—I'll protect you too! Please… Don't go!"

"It feels so nice to be with you…"

"Chidori…!"

"Thank you… Jun… pei… I love you…"

Now she had giving up her life to save his. Jin looked away. Damn it hurt. They had so much more time together than this SEES kid and now she was just willing to go off and give up her life? He cursed himself for ever feeling anything towards her. Lack of trust meant betrayal and that was exactly what happened. Takaya put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jin nodded and the hand slipped away.

"What a pity… Such a meaningless death…"

"Meaningless…!?"

It was then that Jin and Takaya witness the growth of a persona. 'Impossible' was what they both thought. But in their wonderment, Junepi attacked. Jin snapped out of it first and dashed out to save Takaya from the on coming Agidyine spell. The male was blasted back, seemingly not making any movement.

"My… that was quite a spectacle. Now, allow me to reciprocate."

"Takaya, don't!" Jin had gotten up and pulled back the male's arm.

"…Wh—What is the meaning of this!? Release me!

"Don't forget about your mission! This is just a waste of energy." It was times like this Jin Ihad/I to be level headed or it was going to cost them.

"I have something much greater to accomplish… And since you have no means of destroying the Dark Hour, I will let you be… for now. But know that the day I shall finish this is soon approaching."

Jin threw out a smoke bomb to clear the way for him and Takaya to escape.

Back at their apartment, Takaya seemed to be throwing a fit.

"Why did you stop me!?"

"Our mission is more important right now than some stupid revenge."

"Revenge? This is about Chidori isn't it? She abandoned you Jin, just as you did her."

"No! It's not about that. My life was and still is dedicated to reaching your goals and dreams Takaya. It was never… dedicated to Chidori."

The older male looked skeptical at this. But he saw the pain in Jin's face. He sighed, placing a hand on the younger boy's head.

"Very well. Take a couple of days to rest. We will resume then.

"Takaya…"

Their work was never ever done. Jin worked overtime to get past the pain of losing Chidori. It wasn't great seeing that were brought up not to be attached, but it still bothered him. But in his loss, the greatness of his power and influenced showed. Rumors of Nyx were created. 'The end was coming and all must accept it.' It was unknown as to who was starting these prophecies until Takaya appeared on TV one day, preaching of the coming of the end.

Finally the time was coming. Jin and Takaya talked it through plenty of times. Soon,

Jin saw the kids coming up the stairs and didn't look impressed.

"So, you came after all…"

And since Jin and Takaya were always seen together, the question of where the other went came next.

"Takaya went on ahead of me. He's destined for greater things." A smirk rose to his face. "So, it looks like you're serious about fighting Nyx."

Sure explaining the connection between them and their 'boss' Ikutsuki wasn't all of a big deal. So what if he was 'created'? It didn't matter. Jin was going to stop them right here and right now. No one was ever going to interfere with Takaya's wish.

"We don't live much longer… and we want to see the end of before we die. That is Takaya's wish… so I'm not backing down." Jin's tone changed. "Enough talk. Let's do this."

Was the difference in power Ithat/I great or had he become weak since Chidori's death? But with his back the white floor, he was defeated. But he knew Takaya would succeed where he failed.

"What are you waiting for…? Finish me off." Damn it, he didn't want or need their pity. "I would do anything for Takaya…"

Akihiko's questions of his loyalty trigged Jin to explain everything: Kirijo 'created' them, their potential are forced on them, the mental suppressants, the time they had left to live…

The Shadows soon came to feed on the prey left behind. He didn't want their pity. He didn't need anything. As they ran off, there was no way in hell was going to go down easy.

"Heh… I won't let you eat me… I believe in you Takaya… Fulfill your wish…I will hold on to the freedom you gave me to the very end…!"

Out of his pocket, he held a grenade. He pulled out the pin as the seconds ticked away.

"Sorry, Chidori. I didn't know."

The seconds turned into zero.

"I won't be seeing you after all."

The grenade went off and his life was gone. He knew he wouldn't be able to meet with Chidori ever again. They were in separate places now. Hearing the explosion, Takaya knew Jin was gone. He had hoped that Jin and Chidori could meet at least once in the afterlife. He knew Jin had a lot of things unsaid and maybe he just needed one more chance to say them. And that chance, this might have been it.


End file.
